ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Seeza Del'Vash
Hey, Buddy. Ich habe mir in meiner derzeitigen Langeweile mal deinen Steckbrief durchgelesen und nach meinem relativ langen Lachflash lasse ich dir hier mal kurz etwas konstruktive Kritik da: - Du schreibst von ihm als ein strategisches Genie. Davon liest sich in der Story selbst leider absolut nichts heraus. In dieser macht er auf mich eher den Eindruck eines Typen der versucht einem moralischen Standard zu entsprechen den er niemals hätte lernen können bei dem Background dem du ihm gegeben hast. - Stichwort Background: Ich stelle es mir irgendwie seltsam vor, dass die Garlear eine Art Infiltrationsprojekt wegen ein paar Molukken in Doma starten. Warum sollten sie? Sie sind die stärkste militärische Macht auf dem Planeten. Die rollen einfach über Länder rüber, wenn sie müssen. Mit Sicherheit haben sie eine Art Geheimdienst, doch wird dieser sicherlich etwas besseres zu tun haben als emotional instabile Jungs in Adelshäuser zu schicken um eine Art Pocahontas-Story zu basteln. - Die Art und Weise wie sich die Story aufbaut würde hervorragend zu einem ganz normalen jungen Teenager passen. Warum hättest du denn nicht sowas machen können? Ohne die Garlear. Ohne das Ganze Epos? - Stichwort Epos: Wieso sollten Infiltratoren der Garlear eine Kampfart ähnlich der aus Ala Mhigo lehren? Die werden mit Sicherheit ihre ganz Eigenen Disziplinen in der Richtung haben. - Stichwort Garlear: Was für einen Grund hätten sie Kinder in eine Art bescheuertes Militärprojekt zu stecken? Die Garlear sind keine Monster. Sie sind ein effektiv arbeitendes Imperium. Sie infiltrieren keine Stämme. Wozu? Wenn ein Stamm einen Primae anbetet, machen sie den Stamm restlos platt, damit der Glaube an besagten Primae eliminiert wird. Das ist die effektivste Lösung um mit den Primae zu verfahren. Deine hier geschilderte Sicht zu den Garlearn ist schlichtweg falsch. Es ist mehr als nur deutlich in der Story vorhanden, dass Garlemald nicht böse ist, sondern einfach versucht einer großen Bedrohung Herr zu werden und hier und dort etwas unmoralische Mittel dafür in Einsatz bringt. - Dass Seeza keine rassistischen Vorurteile vertritt klingt sehr nach Mary Sue, ist aber im Hinblick auf seine Ausbildung als Infiltrator durchaus denkbar. - Zu glauben, dass Götter existieren macht bei dem Charakter wenig Sinn. Er wurde von Garlemald gedrillt und ausgebildet. Meines Wissens nach haben die Garlear selbst keine Götter. Und die Götter von Eorzea sind nicht die Götter der gesamten Welt. Jedes Volk, jeder Stamm, usw könnte eigene Götter haben. Nebstdessen verbieten die Garlear die Anbetung von Göttern, einfach um die Bedrohung durch Primae weiter einzuschränken. Sind die Primae doch für die Stämme nichts Anderes als Götter. - Es sind sehr viele Ungereimtheiten in dem Charakter vorhanden. Er nennt sich selbst Stolz der Garlear? Wieso? Und wenn die Garlear ihn ihren Stolz nennen... wäre das nicht'n bissen over the top? - Papa: Warum sollte sein Vadder ihn so bestrafen, dass es alle Welt sehen kann? Mit'm Schlag in die Fresse. Das ist doch bescheuert. Vor allem im Hinblick auf den ganzen Geheimdienstkram. Zum Abschluss: Ich weiß die Mühe die du dir machst wirklich zu schätzen. Immerhin bist du nicht nur hier für bekloppten Cybersex mit dicken Titties. Ich merke auch, dass du dir wirklich Gedanken um dein Konzept gemacht hast und wenn du den Charakter etwas 'entspannter' anlegen würdest, würde ich das Konzept eines Typen der sich gegen eine höhere Macht (statt Garlear vielleicht einfach strenge Eltern?) auflehnt sogar abfeiern. Aber so wie es momentan aussieht sind da definitiv extreme Logiklücken, auch und vor allem im Hinblick auf die Lore, vorhanden. Die Lore gibt einem hier wirklich extremen Spielraum, aber einfach die Garlear als böse Macht hinzustellen ist schlicht und ergreifend falsch. Ich glaube, du als Kopf hinter dem Charakter, bist ein durchaus cooler Mensch und wenn ich mal so alle Rollenspieler im Wiki hier auf der Straße treffen würde, würde ich sogar davon absehen dich anzuspucken. Was definitiv eines der größten Komplimente ist die man in diesem Wiki von mir bekommen kann. Ich möchte dir definitiv nicht deinen Spielspaß rauben, dich foppen, terrorisieren oder mobben oder sowas. Keineswegs. Ich sage sogar: Mach' was du willst. Selbst wenn dein Charakterkonzept aus meiner Sicht heraus sehr bedenklich und bescheuert ist, wirst du hier definitiv Rollenspiel finden, was du wohl auch schon gefunden hast. Keine Ahnung wie lange du schon hier herumatmest. Und vermutlich werden dir die Anderen Spezialisten hier sagen, dass du und dein Konzept ganz toll bist und du nichts ändern musst. Aber das ist falsch. Es ist nichts Schlechtes daran auf Fehler aufmerksam zu machen und diese zu korrigieren um für sich selbst ein stimmigeres Bild zu erzeugen. Aber die ganzen verrückten Lappen hier haben irgendwie sowieso den Bezug zur Realität verloren. Wenn du nun auch ein Retard bist, empfehle ich dir dich mit Rey White zusammenzutun. Der hat ein ebenso beschränktes Charakterkonzept wie du. Wobei du dir immerhin irgendwo Mühe gegeben hast. Frohe Ostern, Kass ______________________________________ Shhhhh~ Kass. Du bist wieder unausstehlich. Kennst du Seeza ooc? Ich glaube kaum. Dann wüsstest du, dass er doch recht neu bei uns ist. Vielleicht solltest du dich nicht überall so breit treten. Stößt irgendwann sauer auf. ♥ Nanilein ______________________________________ Da stimme ich Nanilein zu... nicht jeder hat gleich Ahnung von der Lore und macht gleich alles richtig. Vielleicht wäre es auch mal cool von dir, anstatt sein Konzept gleich mal in den Dreck zu treten und zu sagen 'Meeh, gefällt mir nicht, ist scheiße.' zu sagen: Hey, ich sehe du bist noch ziemlich neu im RP, wie wärs wenn wir uns mal zusammensetzen und du kannst mich über Gott und die Welt fragen, ob du DAS oder DAS vielleicht SO machen kannst? Denn auch du hast mal klein angefangen, nehme ich an. Und DAS soll nun keine Kritik an DIR sein, sondern eher eine Bitte mal darüber nachzudenken. Mit lieben Grüßen Rya ^.~ ______________________________________ Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass manche nicht einmal richtig lesen was Kass schreibt. Er hat Seeza nicht wirklich in Grund und Boden gestampft. Und zum Thema "OOC Seeza". Wenn man den Dude kennt, weiß man auch, dass er nicht gleich anfängt zu weinen ;) Cheers Hiro Kritik ist das was einen wachsen lässt. Gerade als Anfänger ist Kritik zu bekommen wichtig - zu wissen wie man damit umgeht noch wichtiger. Was bringen einem all die netten Worte? Natürlich schmeicheln sie der Seele und dem Ego aber verbessern tut man sich dadurch nicht. Und stete Verbesserung ist ja im Sinne aller Rpler die was von sich halten, nicht wahr? Die Meisten hier kennen Kass und wissen das das was er sagt nicht sauer ausstoßen muss. Seine Art Dinge auszudrücken ist legendär und vermutlich ein Stilmittel um sich selbst noch einmal ganz eigen darzustellen. (und sich darauf nebenbei einen runter zu holen. ♥) Was auch immer es sein mag Fakt ist das Kass mit seiner Kritik nie gänzlich daneben lag. Natürlich hätte man sie freundlicher verpacken können. Da er das aber vermutlich niemals tun würde selbst wenn man droht sein Erstgeborenes zu enthaupten, hier ein Rat an alle Neulinge und jene denen Kass so sehr ausstößt: ' Lacht drüber und macht weiter. Nehmt etwas daraus mit oder ignoriert es.' Bald ist Weihnachten. - Fisch. ---- Ich stimme in einer Hinsicht Nanilein zu und in der Anderen Fish. Das von Kass finde ich nun sogar (für seine Verhältnisse) recht freundlich ausgedrückt, wenn auch hier öffentlich im Wiki breitgetreten etwas Fehl am Platz - aber das ist meine Ansicht, es ist eben interessanter solche Dinge öffentlich in den Fokus zu schieben und bietet womöglich vielen Leuten hier sehr viel Unterhaltungsfaktor! Naja, Ostern ist vorbei. Man merkts. :> Mystic Stranger (Diskussion) 20:25, 18. Apr. 2017 (UTC)